


Hurt so Good

by Khalid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Urination, biting wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: After a hot night, Kraglin is scared to get his hopes up about his captain. Yondu is happy to soothe those concern as along with other pains.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Hurt so Good

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a follow up to “Never had Terran”. It isn’t necessary to read that one first, but if you like a lot of biting, have fun!

Kraglin didn’t groggily drowse himself awake, he snapped awake like a light switch. It was annoying, really. He’d love to be able to do that sleepy laying in bed stuff that others seemed to, but staying in bed always caused him pain. Sore muscles, lumpy bed, stiff spine, whatever it was that woke him always did it fully. This time, it was searing pain. His whole body hissed at him like a massive rope burn. And he had to pee.

Yondu’s massive arms were wrapped around Kraglin in a possessive hug, legs tangled under the sheet, and his nose pressed deep into the divot between Kraglin’s neck and the pillow. There was no way he was going to get up without waking the captain. Last night was vivid in his memory, burning there just like all the bite marks on his body. He was used so thoroughly that he wanted to just travel back to the moment when they fell asleep, Yondu spooning him so tenderly.

Kraglin had no assurance that the mood of last night would have bled into the morning. Yondu had always been one to act fondly and use people hard, but he had no compunction about walking away when he was done. Kraglin desperately hoped that Yondu would never get done with him, but as far as he knew, last night was just a bit of fun for the captain, and that made Kraglin act slightly desperate. He tried to stay as still as he could, suppressing his body’s urges, soaking up as much of Yondu’s warmth as he could. He didn’t want to think about Yondu waking up. Pushing him away, telling him it was just one time. Or worse, not saying anything. Not reassuring him or turning him down, just laughing and walking away.

Finally when the pressure in his bladder was too much, he gently tried to ease out of Yondu’s grip. Yondu rumbled sleepily and shifted, pulling Kraglin closer. “Where ya going lover?” He rumbled. Kraglin could have fainted with relief. “Just gotta relieve myself. I’ll be back” He managed to mutter. Yondu rolled over into his back, splayed out magnificently, “I’ll be right here,” he grinned, stroking the fur trailing down from his belly button. Kraglin choked out a strangled squeak and rushed off to get his business done.

*****  
Kraglin leaned his head heavily against the wall behind the toilet as he relieved himself. He was shaking, Yondu’s response had been so terrifically, so terribly unexpected. He’d wound himself up so much in the pain of his bites, the pain of needing to pee, the pain of walking away… He hadn’t even counted on the possibility that there was an option where he would come back to bed and into Yondu’s arms. The adrenaline was washing out of him and left him in tears. Also, gods how he ached! Eyes still shut, forehead pressed heavily against the cold metal of the ship’s wall, he cautiously touched the developing bruise on his torso just above his hip bone. It wasn’t any better anywhere else, the touch of his fingers sent a searing pain straight to his spine. He gasped and bit his lip to stop from crying out only to discover a fat lip as well. Kraglin shook off, flushed and glanced in the mirror confirming his suspicions: if any guys on the ship somehow thought Kraglin had challenged their captain, the evidence seemed to point to him getting his ass thoroughly handed to him.

Speaking of asses… he thought back to the night before. Yondu hadn’t really fucked him at all. He’d bitten, tortured, sucked him off but Kraglin’s ass was relatively unscathed, save for some surface bites on the fleshiest parts. He felt himself in wonder. His cock, reliving the events of the night before, returned to full attention. Kraglin moaned, touching himself while he leaned against the mirror, fogging it up. A splash of blue swam into the background behind him, Yondu’s guttural voice chiding him. “What you doing in there? I hope you’re planning to share!”

*****

Kraglin came back, wholly unprepared for the sight of Yondu in exactly the pose he’d left him. Somehow, with the pressure of other business gone, the sight of his captain stretched out in all his glory was too much for Kraglin to handle. He moaned a bit and leaned over, crawling onto the bed beside him. He winced as he gingerly crept over Yondu, trying to mask the pain. He was used to deep, throbbing muscle pain and sharp bone pain, and tender wound pain but the biting pain of surface abrasions was something very new to him. He felt rather a fool for even being bothered by it. 

Yondu’s face transitioned from a sexy, sleepy leer to concern.   
“What is going on with you? Are you injured?” He asked, reaching out to cup Kraglin’s chin.   
“It’s nothing, I’m fine” Kraglin auto responded.  
Yondu playfully smacked Kraglin’s chest, eliciting a gasp. “You’re a bad liar, buddy. Was it all the biting? You should have told me!” He scolded.  
“Honest Yondu, it’s ok. I WANTED it…” Kraglin nearly begged. 

Yondu scoffed. He got up and left the room. Before Kraglin could wonder if he’d somehow overstepped some rule they hadn’t discussed, a bottle landed by him on the bed.   
“Lie down, put your hands behind your head.” Yondu came back, towel in hand. Kraglin had no idea what to expect but he did as directed.   
Whatever was in the bottle smelled sweet and soothing. Sort of like a baking spice. Yondu squeezed some onto his hands and rubbed them together, then began applying it directly to Kraglin’s neck and the base of his head and chin. It was strangely cold, colder than a regular lotion and got colder as Yondu’s breath blew across it.   
Yondu’s strong hands worked firmly but tenderly across his skin. Every bite and bruise flared from the touch, making Kraglin gasp in pain. Then Yondu would blow gently until the area grew icy cold, sending him into confused convulsions of fevered shivering. Kraglin’s nipples strained from his chest, the shock of hot/cold was so fierce. 

Yondu ministered to his whole body in this way, slow and tender but forceful in a way and silently concentrating. Kraglin didn’t bear break the silence for fear this would be the end of whatever this was. It hurt. Not like last night, but in a different way. And yet, the pain came with such promise, such tender care that Kraglin clamped his mouth shut, buried his fists into the sheets, and stared in awe and unbridled lust at Yondu’s muscled form, working so thoroughly on him.   
*****

Yondu finished his front, carefully avoiding his groin. “Trust me you don’t wanna touch yourself with this stuff!” And instructed Kraglin to roll onto his stomach. That’s when the pain really started. Yondu wasn’t being gentle. He was really massaging the cooling lotion in, and while his muscles truly appreciated the massaging, his skin was super sensitive from all the abrasions. He alternated between appreciative groans and hisses of shock. 

“Hush now dummy,” Yondu scolded him gently, massaging the lotion deep into his sore muscles. “I was an idiot to think I could get away with what we did yesterday your first time, but you need to speak up and let me know if it’s this bad!”  
Kraglin’s pulse pounded at Yondu’s comment… “first time”...

“Please, Yondu… I wanted it!” Kraglin hissed out, But Yondu knew him too well for that lie.   
“You can’t even scrape a knuckle without walking around with your arm in a bandage,” he scoffed. “Now, we do this right, or we don’t do it at all, follow?” Kraglin nodded, relieved Yondu still wanted to be with him, even as weak as he was. Truth is, he admired the fierceness of the burly captain, but for all his bravado, he saw Yondu’s soft nature under the surface and that’s what Kraglin truly loved.  
*****

Soon, Yondu’s strong fingers were working their way up Kraglin’s thighs. Yondu kneaded his buttcheeks and Kraglin groaned as the nerves fired up. His cock was pressed firmly into Yondu’s mattress and he wanted Yondu so badly right then. 

“If you got any sense in your head at all,” Yondu whispered in his ear, don’t get any of this stuff anywhere near your groin. You follow?” Kraglin nodded. “Roll over, now, we still got some time.”  
Obediently, Kraglin lay on his back, his cock jumping at the freedom and at the sight of Yondu’s fully nude body above him. Yondu straddled him and before he could even prepare for what was happening, his cock was plowing deep inside. Kraglin groaned in ecstasy at the sudden feeling. He’d never felt something so perfect, he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up. Yondu leaned over, elbows against the bed by Kraglin’s shoulders, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and pressing their lips deeply together. Kraglin grabbed a handful of blue ass cheek in each hand and thrust desperately upwards. He groaned into Yondu’s mouth.  
“Mmm, that’s it, get it babe” Yondu encouraged him. He lasted just a little longer than the night before and this time, Kraglin had a modicum of mental acuity left to consider his lover.  
“Please, Yondu I’m going to come again!”  
“Heh, that’s kinda the point, ain’t it?” Yondu teased, licking the insides of Kraglin’s lips playfully.   
“Unh!” Kraglin grunted in effort to hold back, “but… you…” he spoke breathlessly, “Yondu what about you?”  
Yondu stopped moving over him and stared down. Kraglin looked up in awe, he never got to see this angle of Yondu, being taller than him. It was so beautiful, his breath hitched. Yondu took Kraglin’s hands off his butt and brought them to his face, pressing it against Kraglin’s knuckles.   
Kraglin’s breath hitched, he slid his hands shakily across Yondu’s scruff, moaning appreciatively. 

“Another time, alright?” Yondu murmured, leaning his forehead against Kraglin’s. He rubbed their noses together. Kraglin sighed shakily with slight trepidation but so terribly hot and ready to finish. Yondu hummed into his neck long and slow. Kraglin moaned and grabbed Yondu’s shoulders. He moved his hips slowly, reveling in the feel of Yondu’s chest pressed against his. Kraglin’s orgasm flooded back to near completion with the new position. 

“Oh, oh Yondu I’m… unh…” he stuttered breathlessly. Yondu chuckled gently, his stomach making a staccato pattern on Kraglin’s. Kraglin clutched desperately at blue shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he came, wave after wave of orgasm leaving him breathless and shattered. He fell against the pillow, gasping. Yondu shifted to lay beside him but he moaned and clung onto Yondu’s shoulders. “Stay?” He begged in a hoarse whisper. Yondu smiled this time in the softest expression Kraglin had ever seen. “I ain’t going nowhere babe,” he murmured, and rested his face in the crook of Kraglin’s neck. Kraglin smiled, wrapping his arms posessively around the wide shoulders of his captain, his lover. Maybe he didn’t have an answer to what the day would bring, but he had the only answer he needed, right here in his arms.  
*****  
You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can’t fool me. I know who you are.


End file.
